Once upon an Aria
by littlerunner
Summary: Aria was just a simple witch. That was until Chace come along. What's Chace hiding and Why? Why does he look so familiar to her? Will James become jealous of Chace becoming so close to Aria, will he still be worried when he finds out what Chace is hiding? Hold on is it just Chace that is hiding this secret? How will Aria take it, when she learns the truth? James/Aria
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts, my sixth year, if only I knew it wouldn't be like every other year I'd been here.

My parents were muggle, meaning I was a muggle-born, I'd been told there was nothing wrong with being a muggle-born, I really didn't care that I was, either did all my friends and that all that mattered to me, that I was accepted by others for being me. They did even though I was incredibly shy around new people but when you got to know me I'm actually quite out going, I'm a total nerd and by that I mean that I read… a lot. I have read so many books in the school library that I have just about nailed wandless magic and in third year I had nailed non-verbal magic, I was also a Quidditch play naturally for Gryffindor also this year, I was co-captain with James. Gryffindor had won every year while I have been at Hogwarts, not that you really ready to know that.

My parents had always hate me being a witch, they were supportive but none less hated it, but gave me no reason what so ever to think that they hated me, my dad's a doctor and mum just stays at home, because of being a witch I've never felt like I belonged in my family, I was never allowed to tell my closest friends and if my mother and father weren't only children I wouldn't have been able to tell my aunties, uncles or cousins. My parents thought it was embarrassing having a child with magical powers I wasn't even allowed to tell my grandparent even though if I did, they'd probably drop dead of shock their getting that old. Whenever anyone asked where I went to school I have to tell them a boarding school in Scotland, and I hated it not being able to be myself and lie about who I am that is one of my pet hates. I knew that I wouldn't have been able to tell people about being a witch, it would be against the Statute of Secrecy and even though not being able to be myself was so important. I wasn't going to break the law.

I should probably introduce myself.

My name is Aria-Prudence Jackson, and this is the story on how I learnt how someone's life can change so much within a year.

"Oi, Ari"

"Ari" "A" "Pru" "bookworm"

"Oi, four eyes"

"Aria"

"Miss Jackson"

"Aria-Prudence."

"Huh, what's wrong James?" I mumble, I looked up and noticed that most of the Wotter gang was staring at me. I took off my large black frame reading glasses and sat my copy of The Wonderful wizard of Oz on the Table.

"Professor McGonagall just asked for you to go up there" James pointed to where the professors sat. I gave him a questioning look, then stood up and realized the whole school minus the new first years were all looking at me. I had done something wrong, maybe she had seen me reading and felt insulted because it was the Welcoming feast and I was not paying any attention at all to her speech. I held my head up, I saw Teddy he look perfectly calm. I mustn't be in trouble then, Teddy had always been nice to me when I went to James family dinners, even when he took the part of Professor Lupin he had always been nice always saying "At least one of James friends are not trouble makers" oh how he was so wrong.

As I got to Professor McGonagall she leant down to my height and whisper "We have a new comer to your year that asked personally for you to show him around, we should sort him into a house, Yes?"

"Of Course, Professor" I was so confused by this point.

A Boy, probably around the same age as me, walks toward Professor McGonagall. Whispers came from the student most likely about what the hell was this lad. He was quite handsome with short curly brown hair, board shoulders and very familiar eyes I just couldn't put where I had seen them though.

"Students I would like to introduce Chace De Noir he will be joining the fifth years and I ask that you welcome him with open arms" Professor announced.

Chace smiled, who was this boy and why did he feel so familiar.

Professor asked him to sit on the stool and then placed the sorting hat on his head, the hat talked for ages then all of a sudden Chace looked at me with a very worried looked, that poor boy, merlin only knows what that hat is telling him.

"Gryffindor" the hat yelled.

"Ah, Wonderful" Professor looked at me smiling "Aria dear could you please escort Mr De Noir to the Gryffindor table please".

"Of course" I looked towards Chace he was staring at me with again not only familiar eyes but a smile that I also somehow thought I knew. "Follow me, I hope you will like it here it's a lovely school."

We got to the table, I didn't know if he would want to sit with me, should I ask or maybe I should sit him with the other fifth years. Freddie, James and I would normally sit there to but it was the start of the school year and there would be a new Wotter member joining the rakes, Louis Weasley that poor boy. Anyway where do I sit Chace, I have No clue so I asked.

"Where would you like to sit?"

He smiled "Where do you sit" I pointed towards the Wotter gang they were all grinning my way. Well he defiantly won't sit with us now, those sodding Potter's, Weasley's, Scamander's, Longbottom's, Finnigan's, Wood's and Thomas's they were going to scare him, but Chace just walked straight towards them.

"Umm, everyone this is Chace, Chance this is everyone. James, Albus and Lily potter, then there's Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Dominique and Louis is going to joining us soon, over there is Tim and Peeta wood, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Beau and Jenny Finnigan then the one and only twins Lorcan and Lysander Scamander"

"Nice to meet you all" Chace replied

"How are ya man? I haven't seen you in ages" Tim had stood up and gave Chace a manly hug with a pat on the back. Okay… I gave Tim a weird look.

"Oh Ari, Chace's dad played with my dad for Puddlemere united, Chace has known my family forever"

"Merlin's beard, your Cole De noir's son" I could hardly keep myself contained.

"Here we go" Tim, Freddie and James all screamed. They didn't want to hear me rant about my love for Puddlemere united and there players.

"Oh you probably don't want to hear this about, but I absolutely love Quidditch and Puddlemere united is my all-time favourite team your dad was an amazing player and a great coach, I swear if it was not for his strategies Puddlemere would… well they would be nothing without him and Mr Wood. Sorry I just had to tell you." Chace just smiled at me with admiration. Wow this boy must really worship his dad's talent.

"Trust me, he'd loved to hear that from you…" what… "I mean one of his fans… he loves his fans" he stated really awkwardly.

"Okay" I replied.

"Students lets proceed with the sorting ceremony" Professor McGonagall voice boomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTETER, NOW MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH THAT I DO**

* * *

Class started today, and I was so unprepared for sixth year. We were all sitting at the Gryffindor table enjoying breakfast while I was studying all our new books. I had at looked at all these books before in the library.

"Hey Bookworm, how about you take of your glasses for a minute and enjoy our first breakfast as fifth years"

"James, there's just so much to learn and I want to be able to know about what the Professors are talking when they say what a Dittany is or does"

"A, what" Dom questioned giving me the most confused look.

"A Dittany it's a powerful healing herb that's gives restorative and may be eaten raw to cure shallow wounds." I stated

"Morning everyone" Chace chirped. Everyone moaned.

"How was your first night in the hallow dorms of Gryffindor, Chace" Dom asked so politely that I kept reading my book I had no need to worry about them picking on Chace.

"what's she doing" I looked up wondering who Chace was talking about, him, Dom and James were looking at me while Freddie and Tim were too Busy shovelling food into their mouths to worry about what was going on around them.

"I'm just looking over our school books" I answered.

"That so not what you're doing, she is practically teaching herself so she can be able to tell the professors more than they know" Dom being oh so smart answered Chace's Question.

"That is not what I'm doing. I'm just worried that being the captain of the Quidditch team will interfere with my school work. I might have James there but he will have to do other work as well" James smiled I knew that meant a lot to him, he always worries about school work. Last year Professor Longbottom told him if he didn't focus on his school work there would be no Quidditch. And James knew I liked being at this pace, always ten steps ahead of everyone, but when it came to weekends I was always with James no matter what and I think he like that even if though to get those weekends i practically had to have my head in the books every day but there were days we're I just was not in the mood for school work and trust me those days came a lot.

"You must love to learn, by the way I Love your glasses they suit you" Chace told me.

"Thanks, I've been told that before but also get told I'm a bookworm and the glasses don't help me there" I poked James side, he grinned at me even know he had a mouth full of food, he had never meant any harm with that nickname.

"So Chace have you got all your books" I asked.

"Yep, I'm already."

"Excited?" Dom asks.

"Yea, I'm already enjoying it here it's so nice to be able to make friends with new people"

"Have you met anyone else other than us yet?" Dom seems so interested.

"Umm yea, the lads in my dorm. Tom and Sam I think it is?" looking at James to make sure he was right. James nodded reassuringly.

"Good morning kids, how is your first day Mr De noir?" Professor Longbottom greeted us.

"Very well Professor, thank you for asking" Chace Politely replied.

"Now this is your Schedule, Aria-Prudence will inform you where all your classes are" Professor announced before walking to the next group of students.

Chace looked at me "Aria-Prudence?"

"Oh yeah that's my First name not just Aria my parents wanted something more exotic then Aria I'm guessing."

Chace winced when I said that, did he not like my name.

James must have seen this and spoke up. "Is there something wrong mate."

"No of course not, sorry my eyes are being funny I haven't been wearing my glasses lately" that answer was not very reassuring bout I left it at that.

"You have glasses too?" I questioned

"Yeah, ever since I was eight, words are like a puzzle to me without them"

"Same"

"Hey Ari I just wanted to ask if you had a class first up , I was wondering because of I have a free and I wanted to see if you could help me go through the key points of Herbology with me." I had been tutoring Albus since he was in second year and loved it, that I started tutoring lily and James as well at their parent's request. I don't Tutor lily anymore and I do most classes with James so I just help him when he needs it same as Dom. I looked at my Schedule. I had Herbology.

"Sorry Al, when's your first herb class"

"Umm…tomorrow I think. Yea tomorrow"

"Well how about you meet me in the library at five"

"That sounds great, thanks Ari" I smiled back at Al.

"Okay guys, first class who's with me" Tim asked

"You've got ancient runes Timmy no ones with you" I told him

"How did you know that" Tim had the most horrific look on his face

"Ari, knows all Tim be afraid, be very afraid" Beau had finally showed up.

"Where have you been I was afraid you were going to skip!"

"Nah, couldn't do that on the first day, Myself and the boys need to annoy McGonagall she's missed us and I was escorting a fifth year to this lovely hall" Dom and I burst out laughing.

"Hall my ass, you escorted her to the closest more like it, come here you've got lip stick on your neck" Dom had always liked Beau. I sometimes wonder how she puts up this wall were its like she does not care but I know deep down she does, I saw her crumble every time she saw him with other girls. Dom wiped the lipstick off and Beau gave her a kiss on the cheek, if only he saw her blush at his affectionate touch.

"So Jamie are we ready for Herbology" I seriously asked James though there was a hint of a joke there.

"Yes. We. Are. Captain" then he saluted me.

"Right then get your books we shall be on our way" I don't even know if that sentence made sense but James understood. "Oh. Chace what do you have first" Chace looked down at his schedule.

"Ancient Runes"

"You're with me then Lad, suck that I'm not a loner, Ari" Tim screamed. I laughed everyone was looking at us. We said our goodbyes and I grabbed James by the arm to start our adventure to Herbology.

James and I went down to our tree after our classes we haven't got to talk much yet and now was the time. I was lent against the tree and James had his head in my lap. I firmly played with James hair something that I only started going when I confessed my feelings to him last year. James and I didn't date but I wish we did now, last year I had been fifth teen and I wasn't ready for a relationship with my best friend and James thought the exact same way, but things had changed, that was a year ago. I wanted more in our relationship, but what happened if James didn't feel that way about me anymore.

"Jam Jam" James eyes opened slowly at hearing my voice. "Would you ever date one of your fans?" By that I was talking about James's Fan club that had girls from Fifth year to third year falling at his feet, they would commit their love to him in front of the whole school in the great hall, put love potions in his pumpkin juice I don't know how many times I had to save him from that one.

"I don't know, Pru, those girls scare me a bit, last year I was about to strip down naked after Quidditch practice and one just pops out of one of the toilet stalls asking me out, but I've never really thought about it" ha yes I remember that James came out in his boxers, good times. James seemed confused as to why I was asking this but I was still laughing at the memory. "oh and speaking of past tense do you remember that time after just me and you were playing Quidditch you were in the girls change rooms having a shower when Tim, Freddie and Beau stole your clothes, and you walked into the great hall with just a shower certain on that you had somehow made a dress out of all because the boys had changed the common room password, I don't think that I have laughed that much seeing you ask asked to the boys for your clothes back and the look on their faces when you strutted up to them" We were both laugh by now.

"I would never have had the confidence if it wasn't for how good that shower curtain turned out" I laughed "who knew a shower curtain could become such a fashion statement, you know I've still got it, I wore it to my dad's work party and everyone commented on it, asking what brand it was"

"You're joking, serious?" I nodded. Our laughing dimed.

"What about me James would you, now I mean" Oh merlin where did that come from. We really hadn't talked about it since last year. He looked at me and put his hands over mine.

"Ari, I care about you so much but I don't want to wreck our relationship" I smiled and looked away.

"Yeah I totally understand, anyway if we did start dating it would be so awkward right?" I awkwardly laughed. I didn't want that at all. I wanted to date James, but he obviously didn't feel the same way, there was a tight feeling around my heart. Pull yourself together Dency he's just a crush, yeah a school crush and if you wanted to Dency was my nickname for myself.

"I ne…" James started

"No, D…Don't worry about it" I got up and brush myself off. I was most likely to burst out crying any minute now I couldn't handle people seeing me cry. "I'll see you later tonight, I've got to go" I mumbled. Then dashed towards the castle, changing my mind knowing James was calling out to me and would want to come find me and the first place he would look would be the library and then the dorms. So I headed towards the Quidditch pitch. The only place no one went because the session hadn't even started.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTETER, NOW MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH THAT I DO**

* * *

That night I had just walked back from tutoring Al because he had to change the time from five to seven thirty, it was now nine thirty I had stayed and studied after our tutoring session but also because I truly didn't want to face James. When I had walked into the room i saw everyone laying all over the common room floor talking about their holidays. I hated this part about coming back to Hogwarts, people asking how your holidays were. I could never lie, I was horrible at it. I did that in first and second year but everyone knew that what i was saying wasn't the truth. So of course I started telling the truth everyone always left me till last so that it was only ever just James, Dom, Fred, Beau and Tim sitting with me by the end of the night, everyone else had always gone to bed. James would hold me always telling me that he would be there, telling me everything was going to be okay. Dom would rub my shoulders and tell me it won't always be like this, but I knew my parents would never accept me. So every time school came back that was my one time of the year to burst out my emotions to my friends I felt sorry for them having to listen about my family issue. Even though I didn't really want to talk to James, I was kind of avoiding him at this stage, it was my own fault I had made things awkward, and ran off.

So when I walked through the door, Dom saw me straight away and came over.

"Studying?" she asked I just smiled "go get changed and come down and sit in front of the fire with us"

I came down feeling refreshed in my jamjams the ones James got me for my birthday two years ago they were even named after him "jam jams" like pyjamas they were the softest cotton I'd ever touched and they had my favourite cartoon character on them, Tinkerbell and they're quite faded now.

Anyway I sat down in front of the fire leaning on Tim's legs, there was just us and a couple seventh years catching up in the far corner of the common room.

"Okay guys, we have a new comer to this year's three hour let out session, now Chace this is how it goes we practically just tell each other how our holidays went, how we're feeling and then we top it off with I happy thought" Chace nodded

"I'll start, my sister and I decide to patch our brother/sister bond and we now have become really close which is making my mother happy also at the moment I'm feeling like I've got nothing else to say so... Oh n happy thought is that Merlin give us the power to win the house cup" I smiled at that Tim was never one to tell much he did that enough on a daily basis.

I found that James was with Freddie, Dom and Beau most of the holidays.

Then we came to Chace.

"Well I don't know what to say. I don't really have holidays, I was home schooled by my parent and then this year I asked to come to Hogwarts to meet new friends. I've always been close to my Mum and dad, we do everything together. We've nearly travelled the whole world."

By this point I was so interested they all sounded lovely and my description of perfect. My friends all shared a glance at me, they thought I envied him. I did envy him, he had a family that accepted him, and I had a family that would never accept who I was, he had a good relationship with his parents, my parents were never around. My mother may be a housewife but she didn't raise me. My nanny did she'd been in my life since I was four, the time of my first sign of being a witch when I had the pots and pans dance with just my laughter. And they just forgot about me, I'd always question their love for me, like there is no pictures of my being born or my first year birthday who doesn't caption special moments of their baby's life to keep forever. I'd never even called my mother, mummy and father, daddy it just did seem right we'd never had that relationship even when I was little.

I just smiled at Chace.

"What are your parents like, Chace" I wanted to know.

"My Parent? I don't know their my parents. I worship my mum, she so beautiful and one of the kindest ladies you will ever meet. And my dad even though he coaches Puddlemere he always has time for mum and I. I don't know, they've always supported my dreams and goals and their always there for me so" he shrug his shoulders. Wow everything that I ever wanted out of my family.

"How about you Aria, what were you doing in your holidays" Chace asked me.

"Umm I read books and sat in the park next to my house, read more books, watched a couple muggle movies and that's about it really"

"Your parents go away for the holidays? Ari" Tim asked and I gave him a nod.

"Where did they go this time? "James finally spoke up.

"Romania"

"Ha, that's unusual for muggles, you should have told them that Romanian has a Dragon sanctuary, I'm sure they would have chosen a more less magical place to have a holiday, or maybe they would have actually been real parent and stayed home with their daughter for once"

"James!" Tim, Dom and beau warned.

What was originally my normal long brown curls turned to red my Metamorphmagus kicked in i was getting angry. Oh no I backed away from James, Dom held me. "Don't do it Ari, calm down, you will hurt him" at these word I stopped. One thing, I could control stopping the Legilimency from finishing what it wanted. Legilimency was the magical skill of extracting feelings and memories from another's mind, it also allows on to convey visions or memories to another whether they are real or imaginary, we can also detect lies and deceit another's, witness memories in another's past and also plant false vision in another's mind. It's said that you have to learn this skill from another Legilimens, but it was different for me I had no one what so every to influence this into my life, Legilimens were supposed to be able to control it but I could only stop it from happening, I couldn't control it or use it at my free will, it controlled me when I became angry. I use it against others and I had no say in who I used it against, it took over me, and that was what I was about to do to James. I could have taken one of his most cherished memories and I would never forgive myself for doing it. My hair changed to purple then when I look at everyone staring at me including Chace who would probably have no idea on what just happened it turned back to brown.

"I'm going to bed" I got up and went toward the stairs.

"Pru!" James called out to me, i stopped but didn't turn around "Aria, don't do this, talk to me"

"I don't want to talk to you James" I was on the bridge of crying so I ran up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTETER, NOW MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH THAT I DO**

* * *

That night I cried I didn't know why maybe because of James, maybe because of my parents, or how I couldn't control myself when the Legilimency takes over. That night I decided that I would go and talk to professor McGonagall about what happen and see if she can help.

The next morning when I woke up, Dom was still asleep and so were the rest of the other girls, I thought I'd lay down for a little while.

The next think I know, I'm looking at a clock that says 9:00.

"Shit", I quickly throw on my clothes grabbed my book bag, hoping to Merlin that the right books were in it. Then dash to the door, why didn't Dom wake me. And that's when it hit me, last night, by this time I had slowed down I couldn't possibly think about happy school and think about the events of last night.

First class, Mmmmm what was it again, oh Dark Arts, Teddy thank Merlin, he knows I'd never be late on purpose, but I would had to sit next to James, I don't think I can handle it, I'm just so so in love... NO DONT BE STUPID. I just have feelings for him, that's it... I think.

I knocked on the door first; I needed to be in the good books, as I open the door.

"Ari..." Teddy announced. The whole class turn to look at me, with surprised faces.

"Sorry Ted... Umm Professor, I lost track of time" Teddy looked confused. Of course he would I'm never ever late, ever. I saw that there was a spare seat next to Chace, I sat my books down. Chace smiled widely at me which made me smile because of how his smile reminded me of a happy memory that I just couldn't remember.

"Ah, Aria could you please come here for a moment" Teddy asked.

I walked past James desk making sure not to look at him and straight for Teddy.

"Yes, professor"

"Ari, is everything okay"

"Yes, professor"

"Oh ok then, would you please come see me after class"

"Yes, professor" I really was not in the mood for a conversation now, and I guess Teddy saw that. As I walked back to the desk I had sat my book on, I quickly gave a glance at James, he was staring at me. He had this hurt look in his eyes, why was he hurting, he's the one that doesn't want a serious relationship with me, and he's the one that bought up the issue with my parents last night. I quickly moved towards my table, not looking back.

Classes went horribly slow that day. I'm pretty sure the only highlight of the day was talking with Teddy and he just wanted to make sure I was ok and everything was going good. I just said everything was fine, I couldn't tell him, he would most likely make James and I work it out, but it wasn't that easy.

That night I went down to the Quidditch field to take my mind of things, I didn't stay there for long, after a while it felt like someone was watching me. So I decided to head back to the castle.

I got out my wand and mumbled the spell to open the doors.

"I don't know if I should be offended that you didn't ask me to come train with you or be angry that you won't talk to me" I jumped at the sound of a familiar voice that belonged to James. I didn't say a word; I didn't know what to say. I turned and went to open the door again but was stopped by a strong firm hand.

"Just... Just talk to me, I feel like you're... I don't know just tell me what's wrong and… And I'll fix it Ari, I'll make it better. Just please I'm here for you, you know that, just tell me." James begged

"What do you want me to say James, my parents cannot be fixed, nor can you, you will never feel the way I feel towards you, like you said you don't want to wreck our relationship" he just stood there, he was the one that didn't talk this time, which reassured me he was not going to change his mind anytime soon.

"But the thing is James, I can't do this anymore, you say you care about me but if you did you would see how much it hurts to be not on the same line as you... I love you James but I know you don't want that, so I think it's best if we just keep our distance" And like it meant nothing to him, he turned away from me and left me standing there. A tear slide down my face, and he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed since my last in counter with James, Christmas was soon approaching. I haven't really been talking too many of my friends and I feel horrible for it. Dom would sometimes study with me, we would hang out after classes, I'd become really close to Chace, the more I got to know him the more it felt like I'd known him all my life, he'd ask me just yesterday if I would like to go home with him for the Christmas break. I'm still thinking about it though, normally I would go to the Potters and Dom had asked if I'd like to go with her for Christmas and it's not like I'd see James that much because she's not always at James's. I could go to both maybe, spend the first part of Christmas break with Chace then go to Doms for the rest of Christmas, the Potter's and Weasley's sure know how to celebrate Christmas, that's actually not a bad idea. Christmas morning and lunch at Chace's then after lunch and dinner with The Weasley's and Potter's, yes that does sound just right.

"Chace! Chace!" I yelled. He was sitting with the other sixth years include the gang oh and he was sitting next to Dom, how cute! "Dom! Dom!" I screamed.

"Jez girl, what the bloody hells the matter"

"I have awesomely amazing, extremely great news"

"Your parent finally found out how awesomely amazing, extremely great you are" Freddie looked like he was going to bust after he said that, I smiled he always thought somehow things would get better.

"Ok maybe not that kind of news" everyone's face at the table sank.

"Hey, hey I don't need them to know what their missing out on right, and the news is, if it's still on offering that is I'll spend the first part of Christmas with Chace and then with all you Weasley's and Potter's for the rest of it"

Dom smiled she knew Christmas was my favourite time of the year and spending it with more than one family for me was absolutely amazing.

"You're going to spend Christmas with him too" James arrogantly mutters.

I glare at him, oh the nerve.

"Of course I am, Chace is my friend too, unlike some he actually cares about how people feel".

Taking a dig at him, he knew I was talking about him because he didn't give back a smart remark.

"Umm awkward"

Smart Freddie it wasn't until you said that and made it awkward.

"Well I'm off then" I really just didn't want to sit there partly because of James.

"Pru, you stay I'll go, you haven't even ate yet" James sounded so concerned as if he cared. Of course he cares we had been best friends for six years, he was my shoulder to cry on and the guy I so called loved.

I hadn't talked to him for weeks, hell he hadn't talk to me in weeks. We'd been avoiding each other, meaning we didn't need to talk. What was I to say thank you, not talk at all, smile and sit down or just walk away and pretend i didn't even hear him. No I can't do that, not to him.

"No James stay" I replied and eased into the sit next to Tim, everyone kind of looked shocked.

Everyone had figured out that James and I were fighting, probably thought we would be fine the next day, and when we still didn't talk they knew it was serious. Both Beau and Freddie have been begging me to talk to him, finally when I told Dom, Freddie, Beau, Tim and Jesse everything that happened in my point of view and not James they understood in a not taking side's way. Except Dom, I guess she just doesn't like seeing people that are in her words who are meant to be, not together, she's actually been rather mean to James, but I think he would understand

"So what were you saying about your plans for Christmas Ari" Tim asked

"Well I'm going to be going to Chace's for lunch and then go to the Potter's and Weasley's after lunch, are you guys going to be there this year" I looked towards Beau, Tim, Jesse.

All three of them looked at each other, and then as if they had practiced it said "Not sure" then looked at each other again and busted out laughing. My friends, the group almost felt normal for a moment but then there was still that sense that I just couldn't talk to my best friend.

I turned to Dom "So what are you up to today?"

"I had planned on doing some study, it feels weird having a Friday with no classes" she replied

Every Friday before the weekend sixth and seventh years get to have a day were we can catch up on schoolwork, Quidditch practice and other school activities.

"Oh how boring"

"Wait what you're not going to study remember it's not the weekend yet Ari"

"yeah I know, just don't feel like it"

Freddie starting coughing wait he was chocking.

"Mate are you right" beau asked him

"Yeah, yeah sorry I just thought I heard Ari say that she didn't feel like studying"

"Yeah I did, I'm just not in the mood, I'm thinking I'm gonna go play some Quidditch, you know have some fun for once" I said they were all looking at me funny even James "I haven't played Quidditch in ages, since the last day of fifth year to be exacted"

"Well come on gang, we must get this girl on her broom" Timmy, such an idiot but I couldn't live without him.

I jump, start to walk and realize there not following me and turn

"Well are you all going to help me get on that broom? And I do want to see how good of a Quidditch star Mr De Noir is" giving Chace a look.

"Game on" Chace challenged.

"I like this boy more every day" Dom stated, I just laughed flirt.

And off we walked to the Quidditch and we were normal again, and then from the corner of my eye I could James looking at me. Ok not as normal as it used to be.


End file.
